


If you reach out your hand to me, I'll take it and have you show me the way

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Alain's and Makoto's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you reach out your hand to me, I'll take it and have you show me the way

**Author's Note:**

> happy sappy first time fluff

It were those little things, which led to a greater one. Gradually, both had realized they felt drawn to each other and wanted to spend more time with each other.

When Makoto had suggest that Alain should stay the night in the temple, Alain had no idea it would turn out like this, with him being pressed against the wall between the taller boy, Makoto's hot kisses making his head spin, long, slender fingers slowly exploring each inch of skin of his new green sweater shoved up his chest until it finally fell to the floor.

Not many words were spoken and yet, Alain thought that Makoto was talking with his eyes. It seemed like they wanted to consume him fully. By the time his pants were open and slightly around his hips, he held Makoto by the shoulders, gently pushing him away.

 

"Hold on," he threw in, "what is this even.. what are we doing here?"

Makoto took a step back, not without admiring Alain's beauty in this state and from up close.

"It's called making love. Because..." He stumbled, "because I.."

 

Alain stared at him questioningly.

"… love you, Alain" Makoto ended his sentence quieter than he had begun it and Alain's hands fell to his side.

 

"Love.. me?"

"Yes.."

"Makoto.."

 

"And.. I know it must be confusing and new for you but.. I want to be close to you, Alain. I want to touch you, make you mine. I want you to feel good."

"Very well," Alain's expression didn't change. "I'm experiencing a lot of new things lately. Some good, some bad. But, if you say it's good, I want to try it."

He didn't get a verbal answer, just Makoto's lips on his own and he slowly melted into the kiss, indeed it was enjoyable. He felt it in other parts of his body too, and unconsciously slowly began to roll his hips against Makoto's until he felt something that startled him, but he didn't question it further, one of Makoto's fingers teasing over his entrance and slowly pushing inside. However, it began to startle him more and more.

 

"Ah, Makoto," Alain whimpered in pain. "It hurts. Why do humans even do this?" He complained, hissing.

He frowned, suddenly stiff and it seemed like his whole body tensed which resulted in Makoto's finger being almost clenched too tight and Makoto hmmm-ed, withdrawing. "Alain.." He began, his voice calm and soothing.

He leaned forward, whispering gently into the Prince's ear. "You need to relax. Try to calm yourself, alright?"

 

Alain couldn't do as Makoto said immediately.

Makoto nibbled at his ear. "We do this because it feels good. Once you get past the beginnig, it feels very good. It's to be closer to the one you like, much closer than before."

Alain hmmm-ed indecisively. "Closer? Like in being posessed by an eyecon?"

 

Makoto would have chuckled at this question if it had been from anyone but Alain.

He shook his head sincerely. "No, it's not like this. It's something we both decide on, and if you don't like it, you can say we will stop, kay?"

"Hm, okay," Alain said, not sounding very convinced.

 

It was all so new. Then he felt Makoto's sweet, warm lips on his shoulders, arms holding him safely and he remembered why he was here, why he was doing this.

He wanted this, wanted to be with Makoto because he liked Makoto and if this meant so much to Makoto, then he would go and try to do it for him.

He looked into Makoto's serious face.

 

„Makoto,“

 

"Alain," Makoto began, interrupting him. "I promise you that I will try everything to make you feel good and the least possible pain."

Alain nodded slowly and Makoto cupped his cheek, his gaze as earnest as ever.

"Alain.... Do you trust me?"

 

Alain took a moment and analyzed Makoto's eyes.

"Yes.. Yes, I trust you..."

"Good. That's needed." Makoto smiled.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Alain felt Makoto's finger beginning to tease between his legs again, to slowly push inside again, his own breath coming even now, having his eyes closed, and he finally managed to relax his small body, it accepting the finger now better, sliding and probing and discovering. It felt strange but it didn't hurt anymore, not as it did before.

Alain gruntled softly like he would when you woke him up when he was still tired but he went along, for Makoto, and Makoto tried to go as slowly as possible, not to hurt his lover. He was considerate and careful and wanted for Alain to enjoy this too.

 

The small grunts of Alain turned into breathy gasps and the gasps turned into breathy moans and before he knew it, his own body had begun to slowly rock back against that finger, aching and reaching out, hips rolling softly and Makoto was drawn in by Alain's reactions now aswell, finding to move his finger a bit faster and crooking it at the right spot. That was when Alain wailed.

Makoto paused in his movement, his hand gently drawing circles on Alain's soft stomach and the other protested at the movement being gone, emphasizing it with soft noises.

 

"More..."

 

Alain's quiet, low growled plea was rumbling through all of Makoto's body. The finger was back in movement, rubbing, massaging and the more Alain was experiencing it, the more he wanted.

Makoto leaned in further, his body now closer to Alain's. The skin was warm and felt nice against his own, Alain noted. Almost without thinking, his left hand came up to place itself on Makoto's side, slowly sliding up and down, throroughly processing the feeling of being so close to another human.

 

Makoto had his gaze on his face for any hints of discomfort and while it made Alain feel safe on the one hand, it irritated him on the other. To be stared at in a state like this, when he was reacting to these actions... He turned his head away, a soft blush appearing on his features.

Makoto smiled and kissed Alain's cheek. The other was so cute like this even without realizing it himself, he thought.

"Ma~Makoto," A warning moan and a tight grip into his hips and Makoto made sure to slow his movements down, finally withdrawing the finger.

 

Alain almost pouted.

"Makoto why," he began, but was silenced by the taller boy's lips. Makoto bit down on his lower lip and tugged at it when he broke the kiss, and it drew all sorts of new noises from Alain's throat.

"I want to be even closer to you, Alain. If you let me..."

 

Alain nodded weakly, sliding his arms around Makoto's neck as he found it harder for himself to stand at this point. Makoto got the hint and slid his arms around Alain's slender waist, pulling him away from the wall and laying him down gently on the nearby futon.

"One second," Makoto mumbled before walkig over to one of the drawers, opening it and rummaging through it.

Alain sat up halfways and turned his head around to see what Makoto was doing. When Makoto came back, Alain gave him a slightly puzzled look at the items in his hand.

 

"Hm, it's better to use this," Makoto explained bashfully, scratching his head a bit, but Alain didn't question him anymore. Instead he leaned up and slid his hands around Makoto's neck again to pull him down with him on the futon, his plush lips meeting the other boy's in a passionate kiss.

By the time Makoto had finished preparing everything, he was sitting on the futon with Alain's legs straddled underneath him, admiring the prince's beauty, one hand sliding over his chest that had caught a wonderful rosy color.

He used his other hand to take Alain's hand into his, fingers lacing with each other while he looked Alain deep into his eyes, slowly pushing forward. Alain frowned, his lips pressed together and he felt Makoto holding his hand tighter and the other one was now warm and firm on his arousal, circling it with his palm before Makoto took it in his hand completely, stroking up and down slowly. That felt good. Alain gasped softly and was eventually distracted, his body able to adjust and relax better.

 

"Alain..." Makoto groaned softly, the tightness taking all his senses away.

"Hm, yes?" Alain replied, and Makoto closed his eyes for the moment.

"I just.. I mean.. it feels good.. you feel good"

 

"Oh.." Alain understood. He wondered what Makoto felt now, if he felt the same sensations that were now spreading pleasantly in his own body, sensations he had almost no time to sort, to process.

"Then.. continue..." He gasped. "I.. want.. you to" He suddenly moaned loudly as Makoto's dick, hard and heavy inside him, rubbed deliciously against that one spot from earlier.

 

"Makoto!! Ugh, oh god.. I..."

Makoto shuddered and he leaned down, his right hand now under Alain's head and him laying on his lover, finding a solid, fast rhythm that made them both breathless.

Alain wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out. He was too busy panting, feeling. Never before had he felt such sensations, never before had he been taken away the ability to speak. He clung to Makoto tighter, and suddenly he realized what Makoto had meant earlier.

 

To be closer.

To be one.

 

Alain closed his eyes and his soft, erotic gasps reached Makoto's ear and drove him crazy.

Makoto's lips found his neck and sucked hard on it and Alain tilted his head back, squirming, the sensations too much and not enough.

Makoto had always thought that Alain was stunningly beautiful, but now, in this moment, with him writhing underneath him, lips parted and cheeks flushed, the hair messy, he was even more beautiful. And only for him in this very moment.

 

Alain's whole body shuddered and he cried out, his eyes pressing close and Makoto felt those muscles clench uncontrollably tight around his dick, drawing a low growl from his throat as he thrusted inside Alain a few more times before being drawn over the edge aswell, collapsing next to his beautiful prince, panting hard.

Alain was the first to find his voice again. He smiled softly and Makoto thought his heart stopped for a moment.

"Makoto," he breathed softly. "that was.. I.. it was.. thank you" were the random words that came out but Makoto understood, he understood the earnest gratefulness that was conveyed with these words, that it was him who had been allowed to make Alain experience this, making him feel this way, exploring sensations of the human body. He buried his face in Alain's neck, holding his lover in a sweet, loving embrace.

 

Alain was too tired and exhausted to move or properly elaborate his feelings into words. Instead he made soft content noises and watched Makoto's face, and Makoto looked right back at him.

Those eyes, this sincere and serious gaze, it was something that had always fascinated Alain about the other.

Alain closed his eyes and this time, it was him who kissed Makoto first, slowly but determindly, and Makoto stroked his hair until Alain drew back to lay his head in Makoto's neck, snuggling up to him, being held by him like this, comfortable and warm and secure until they fell asleep like that happily.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
